


School Yard Woes

by otterdictator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Sans, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Mommy-mode Toriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"well, i don't see a problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Yard Woes

"so kid, why did you get sent to the principle's office today?"

"..."

"oh...well. let's go home okay? tori made some of that pie you like so much."

"..."

"it is pretty good stuff. almost _cinnifully_ good right?"

"..."

"you like that one? or are you just trying to _butter_ me up?"

"...!"

"thought that would cheer you up."

***Later***

"Did you find out who made our child cry?"

"of course i did tori."

"Let me put Frisk to bed, then we can talk about what needs to be done.

***Later Still***

"What the Hell, do you know what time it is-oh shit."

Nothing quite like opening your front door at 1:30 am and being greeted by a swirling halo of flames.

"Greetings, I believe we have some business to discuss."

Swirling flames merrily orbiting a very large goat lady in royal purple. 

"how about we talk inside."

And since when did a hoodied skeleton with one blue eye get behind you?

For some reason you can feel your sins crawling down your back.

You have a feeling that you are about to have a bad time.


End file.
